


words in your hands

by bijyu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Christmas, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 10:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10304327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijyu/pseuds/bijyu
Summary: Mark is sure that Jeno is interested in Renjun so he ignores all his attempts at flirting. He really wishes Jeno would just stop; it's not good for his heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts_V](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts_V) collection. 



It would be nice, Mark thinks as he watches the Gryffindor Quidditch team practice through the common room window, to be like Na Jaemin. The captain of Gryffindor's Quidditch team, a brilliant chaser, a painfully good-looking boy with a dazzling smile, and now also Hogwarts’s representative for Tri-Wizard tournament. No matter who Na Jaemin asks to the Yule Ball, the person is bound to say yes. It would be convenient to have that kind of influence.

It's not that there's anyone in particular Mark wants to go with. But he'd love to be able to just ask the first person that comes to his mind and receive a positive answer. It would take one problem off his very, very long list.

He sighs, shifting in his seat, eyes moving to the pile of parchments in front of him. No one said it would be easy, but the final year is especially difficult when you're planning to become an Auror. Maybe Mark overdid it with all the elective courses, too. But he couldn't help it, he wanted to learn as much as possible, he didn't want to waste any opportunity. Aside from being an Auror, Mark also wants to be a writer, and writers need to know a little bit of everything, don't they? That's why Art and Music seemed obligatory to him, as well as Ghoul Studies, Magical Theory and Ancient Studies.

Needless to say with so many classes it’s not unusual for him to spend his Saturday evenings at one of the common room desks, while others do... whatever teenagers do at this age. He doesn't complain though; he knows the Auror School will possibly be even worse, especially if he decides to combine it with a creative writing course on a muggle university.

"Whatever you're writing, it doesn't seem to be going well," a voice suddenly speaks behind him— Mark jerks and turns in his chair to look up at Jeno's smiling face.

"It's an essay on the principles of re-materialization. And I guess it really isn't going that well."

Jeno is still smiling, but Mark can see the worry in his eyes. "You're overworking yourself. I told you taking up so many classes wasn't a good idea."

Mark frowns. He appreciates the concern but he doesn't like to be told that he can't handle something. Despite having a ton of work, he's doing well in all his classes. Besides, the winter break is soon, he can manage until then.

Winter break, his mind reminds him, means the Yule Ball. He sighs. The mere thought makes him want to drop everything and just lie down on the floor and stare blankly at the common room's starry ceiling. Why couldn't the tournament happen after he left Hogwarts?

"I'm fine," he says, but it doesn't sound convincing even to his own ears. He tries again, this time with a smile. “Really. I'll be done with it soon."

"And then you're going to write the other 10 essays?" Jeno cocks an eyebrow at him. "Come on, take a break. You could come watch our Quidditch practice? We're scheduled right after Gryffindor. Maybe later we could play a bit too?"

"I've already told you—"

"That you're too busy for Quidditch this year, I know." Jeno purses his lips. Jeno didn't get angry with him when Mark announced he was leaving the team and handing the captain position over to him, but he does get sulky about it sometimes. "But you can watch at least? Let me know if I'm doing a good job?"

Jeno's expression is earnest, hopeful, and something in Mark's stomach twists. He's not too good at saying no to his friends, especially if he really likes them. And he likes Jeno a lot. But he also is sure Jeno is doing a good job. He's always had leadership skills; he is level-headed, wise, smart and decisive.

"It's not like I'll be any use to you," he mumbles. "I mean, honestly, all I can think about these days is Numerology problems and potion formulas."

"Even so, your presence would motivate me," Jeno retorts, his eyes twinkling. Mark pauses, staring up at him. Sometimes the way Jeno looks at him makes him feel funny, and he really wishes Jeno wouldn't do that. He knows there's someone else Jeno likes.

"Okay, listen— I really can't today, man. But maybe next time, yeah?"

Jeno stares at him for a moment, then finally, he nods. Mark can tell he's disappointed but it's not like Jeno to get angry about something trivial like that.

"Just promise you'll take a break." Jeno reaches out and briefly runs his fingers through Mark's hair— Mark's heart jumps in his chest. "Go and steal some cake from the kitchen, bet your brain needs the sugar."

Mark laughs softly. "Okay."

After Jeno leaves, for a moment, Mark just listens to the sounds of wind whistling around the windows of the tower and the fire crackling in the fireplace, until his heartbeat finally slows down and he can make another attempt at finishing his essay.

 

*

 

He's still hunched over his desk when the Quidditch team comes back from the practice, chatting and laughing loudly. It's getting dark and the common room is more crowded than before, but Mark is good at tuning out the noises. With so many people entering at once, though, he can't help but be alerted and look up.

His eyes are instantly drawn to Jeno— he's flushed, smiling brightly, talking excitedly to Ravenclaw's new chaser, Renjun. Mark bites his lip. Renjun is good-looking and a brilliant chaser— Jeno told him that with Renjun, they might be able to win even against Gryffindor. And it's obvious that Jeno absolutely adores him. They weren’t more than acquaintances before, but once Renjun joined the team, they became pretty much inseparable. This is why Mark didn't even bother asking Jeno about who he's going to the Yule Ball with. He already knows.

Renjun notices him staring and waves at him with a smile. Mark smiles back and quickly returns to his work, before Jeno notices that he's still there and scolds him again. Thankfully, Jeno seems too preoccupied discussing the practice, and soon most team members disappear up the dormitory stairs, most likely to shower.

Mark gives his Transfiguration book a dark look. He can't blame Jeno for liking Renjun— hell, who wouldn't like him? Mark is sure anyone would agree to go out with him, he’s pretty much perfect. The only thing he's missing is being Hogwarts’s representative for the tournaments, but well, not everyone can be Na Jaemin.

 

*

 

Mark blinks, looking up from his Potions notes, as the door to the common room opens. He stayed up late and ended up oversleeping for breakfast, so he figured the best way to survive until lunch was to distract himself with studying. He should have known Potions wasn’t the best choice, though. He has a hard time understanding the subject even when he's not starving.

"Honestly, do you hate yourself that much?" Donghyuck asks, glaring at him. Mark isn’t surprised to see him. Donghyuck is a Slytherin, but he's clever enough to answer the eagle's riddles, so he can walk into the Ravenclaw common room as he pleases. Mark thinks it's not fair their common room isn't protected with a password like the others. "Studying until late, skipping breakfast, what's next? Are you going to volunteer to clean the dragon dung?"

"Dragon dung?" Mark asks, confused. Donghyuck is carrying a tray with eggs, sausages, cheese and bread, and the scent is enough to make his stomach growl.

"Well, I’ve heard one of the tasks involves dragons? Like it does every time, apparently, because the organizers are uncreative animal abusers." Donghyuck places the tray on the floor in front of Mark. "Eat up."

Mark doesn't need to be told twice. "Thanks," he mumbles, already stuffing his mouth with sausage. Donghyuck smirks.

"Thank Jeno and Eunji. I didn't even notice you weren't there, I eat at my own table, remember?"

Mark snorts, because in truth Donghyuck usually eats wherever he likes. Despite being a Slytherin, he has friends in all the houses. Mark does believe that Donghyuck might have not noticed his absence, though. They met on the train to Hogwarts and they're very close but recently Donghyuck has been spending less time with him. Although, now that Mark thinks, it might be his own fault. All he's doing these days is studying.

He chews on his food, watching as Donghyuck lies down on the midnight blue carpet and stares up at the enchanted ceiling. Mark knows the ceiling is Donghyuck's favorite thing about the room, and he feels the same. It's nice to be able to watch the stars even during the day, even if they’re not the real deal. It makes him remember how, as first years, they used to sneak out at night to use the telescope on top of the astronomy tower, because the lessons weren't enough for them. It's one of the few classes they're both exceptionally good at.

"Hey," he gently pokes Donghyuck's cheek. "Wanna hang out soon?"

Donghyuck gives him an unimpressed look. "You mean after you stop slowly killing yourself, so, probably after you graduate?"

"Nah, I mean actually soon. We could play board games, it's been a while."

"You don't say," Donghyuck says dryly. Mark is starting to feel genuinely guilty— he should have known that Donghyuck probably missed him but was too proud to say anything. But then, Donghyuck smiles at him. "Okay. But if you ditch me again for some dumb essay, I'm gonna practice my hexing skills on you."

Mark grins. "Deal." He pauses to stab another sausage with his fork. "So, how have you been? Anything interesting happen?”

"Not really interesting, but Na Jaemin is out of the hospital wing."

"Well, I figured, it's been a week. Besides, I saw him practice yesterday."

Donghyuck frowns. "You watched the Gryffindor practice?" he asks incredulously, probably offended that Mark bothered with Gryffindor but wouldn't come to Slytherin's. Mark shakes his head.

"Nope, just saw bits of it through the window. So did you talk to him?"

Donghyuck was to blame for Jaemin's stay at the hospital. During Gryffindor-Slytherin match the bludger Donghyuck sent his way hit him in the head so hard that he fell of his broom and lost consciousness. Gryffindor still won, though, but taking down Jaemin, who is probably the best Quidditch player at school... Slytherin considers it an achievement. The rest of the school is convinced Donghyuck is devil incarnate. In Mark's opinion, it's a little bit of both, but mostly the latter.

"Why the hell would I talk to him?" Donghyuck scowls.

"To apologize?" Jaemin has a good reason to be angry— it's not just classes that he's missed, he's also supposed to be preparing for his first task and thanks to Donghyuck, he woke up with only a week left.

"Why the fuck would I apologize to him? The champions are advised not to play Quidditch. He played at his own risk."

Mark rolls his eyes. With how noisy and sociable Donghyuck is, Mark often thinks he should have been sorted into Gryffindor, but sometimes he is really such a Slytherin. "Whatever you say, man." He shrugs, focusing on his food.

"Thing is, he approached me," Donghyuck says after a moment, voice quiet.

"Yeah?" Mark glances at him in interest. "And? Did he punch you or something?"

"I wish he did. But you know what he did? He said things like that happen and that I shouldn't worry." Donghyuck scoffs. "Who is he to assume I was worried about him?"

"Aside from being the most popular kid in school?"

"It's exactly why I don't give a shit about him. He's just a pretentious stuck-up asshole."

Mark frowns. As far as he knows, Jaemin seems nice, but then again, it's not like they're close. He's talked to Jaemin like three times maybe, and that was when he was still Ravenclaw team’s captain. It was all Quidditch related. Still, he seemed sweet and polite. Mark thought he would like him if they had a chance to get closer.

"If you say so."

"Yes, I say so," Donghyuck huffs." By the way, Jeno said that if you're planning to study today— which of course you are— you can join him at the library."

Mark hesitates for a moment— one of the perks of being a Ravenclaw is that the common room has its own library and most of the time it's sufficient, but he figures he could use Jeno's help in Potions. Even though Jeno is a year below him, he understands the subject much better than Mark ever will.

"Guess I'm gonna do that."

“You don't mind if I stay here and look through your books? I've been told you guys have something about swamp creatures the main library doesn't have?"

"Uh, sure?" Mark replies, shrugging.

It's only when he's running down the tower stairs that he realizes he has no idea why Donghyuck would need anything about swamp creatures— as far as Mark knows, it's not for one of the classes, and it's unusual for Donghyuck to read books unless absolutely necessary. He can only hope it's not for some mean, childish prank that would get Donghyuck— or someone else— in trouble.

 

*

 

When he enters the library, he immediately notices Jeno— he's sitting at one of the windowside tables, and he's waving to him, motioning for him to come over. Just seeing his smile is enough to lift Mark's spirits. Even if it's just studying, he's always happy to spend time with Jeno. Well okay, if he's fair, these days it's mostly studying. He really should make plans to hang out with Jeno too.

"I knew the only date you would agree to right now is a study date," Jeno whispers, his eyes twinkling, as Mark takes the seat opposite him. Mark stares at him in confusion— a date? Then it dawns on him.

"Ha ha, very funny, make fun of me for being single and busy," he mutters. Jeno frowns and he looks like he's about to say something, but Mark interrupts him. "So do you need help with anything?"

"Actually, yeah." Jeno at least has the decency to look a little sheepish, as opposed to Donghyuck every time he asks Mark for help with his homework. "I'm kinda stuck with my Transfiguration essay."

"Well then, let me take a look."

The good thing about studying with Jeno is that it's actually studying. They're mostly quiet, focused on their work, only sometimes asking questions and exchanging ideas. Mark helps Jeno with his essay and in turn Jeno explains to him all the Potions material he had doubts about. Mark is convinced Jeno is a genius— anything Potions related comes naturally to him. To Mark it seems more like dark magic than the actual dark arts.

"It's because you're bad at cooking. And science, " Jeno explains to him with a smile. "Potions are basically a mix of cooking and science."

Two hours later, Jeno puts his quill down with a deep sigh and stretches in the chair. "I'm done," he announces. "How about we take a walk before lunch?"

Mark blinks up at him from his Numerology homework. He's not quite done with it yet, but it's not for tomorrow so he figures it can wait. "Um, sure, why not?"

"Great!" Jeno gives him a bright smile; Mark's heart skips a beat. It's not like he's in love or anything but Jeno is handsome enough to charm anyone. He starts gathering his things when he notices Jeno is not doing the same— instead he's staring at the reception desk. Mark follows his gaze and he notices Renjun standing there, talking to the librarian.

"Wait a second," Jeno says, distracted. "I'll be right back."

Mark watches them for a moment. They talk in shushed voices, then Renjun laughs and Jeno gently pushes at his shoulder, smiling. Mark sighs, packs his stuff into his bag and throws it over his shoulder as he heads to the door. It's better if he leaves those two alone. He doesn't want to be that oblivious friend who makes things awkward and he's sure Jeno would much rather go on that walk with Renjun.

 

*

 

Jeno doesn't wave at him like usual when he enters the Great Hall; it seems like he's reading a book as he waits for the dinner. Mark heads to his seat, between Jeno and Eunji. Eunji greets him before returning to her conversation with Hina—  they're discussing the upcoming Tri-Wizard tournament task— but Jeno doesn't say anything.

"Hey," Mark says, patting his arm. Jeno finally looks up at him but he's not smiling.

"Where did you run off to?"

 Mark bites his lip— he doesn't want Jeno to feel guilty or anything, so he decides not to mention Renjun.

"I'm sorry. I, uh, remembered about something I had to do for tomorrow."

Jeno examines his face; he looks worried now— that's the last thing Mark wanted. "Some homework again? Seriously, Mark..."

"Yeah, I had to practice a few spells for charms." It's actually true, so he doesn't feel that guilty about not telling Jeno the actual reason. "Sorry. We can still hang out after dinner?"

"You're charming enough," Jeno says, finally smiling. Mark pauses, feeling his face turn warm, even though, if he’s honest, the pun is pretty lame. Does Jeno really have to say stuff like that to everyone? He probably has no idea that it actually affects Mark. "But I have Quidditch practice. You know, we won't be able to practice next week, they're going to prepare the stadium for the first task, so we've got to work twice as hard now. Our match with Hufflepuff is in two weeks."

"Right." Mark smiles. "Good luck."

"Doesn't mean I'm letting you off the hook. The Hogsmeade weekend, you're going with me, all right? No studying."

Mark stares at him— wouldn't Jeno rather go with Renjun?

"Um, you mean... just the two of us?" Usually they go together with Donghyuck, Eunji and a few others.

"Yeah, exactly what I mean." There's that warm twinkle in Jeno's eyes again. When Jeno looks at him that way, Mark almost thinks that maybe— but no, Jeno likes Renjun, it's as obvious as the nose on his face. Still, asking someone to go to Hogsmeade together usually means a date. Unless they want to like, buy Christmas gifts for each other or something. That sounds like a good reason for them not to go together. And well, Mark needs to buy gifts too.

"Okay," he agrees, just as the food appears on the tables. "Let's go together."

Jeno grins happily and reaches for pumpkin soup vase to pour some into his plate. Mark watches him for a moment, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with fondness. Jeno is such a nice person, he thinks, and he deserves all the best. He looks across the table when Renjun is chatting with a Beauxbatons student; he seems to be telling him something interesting because the guy looks completely in awe. As far as Mark knows, Renjun is kind and caring. Mark can only hope he will be good to Jeno.

 

*

 

The first task turns out to be more interesting than Mark expected. The Quidditch arena has been turned into an obstacle course. The view from the Slytherin tribunes, where he ended up sitting due to Donghyuck dragging him there, is especially good. Some obstacles are easy enough— climbing, jumping— while other seem to be more complicated, like a wall of moving, tangled vines or a swamp. Mark is both surprised and curious— the tasks seem pretty hard to beat, especially since the contestants aren't allowed to use wand magic.

Donghyuck doesn't seem that surprised, though. His only response to Mark's enthusiasm is a distracted hum. Mark glances at him— Donghyuck is not smiling; his lips are pressed into a thin line and his eyes are fixed on the start line where the contestants are preparing for the race. That confuses Mark— is Donghyuck looking at someone in particular? Donghyuck was pretty friendly with the tiny Durmstrang girl at the Slytherin table, but Mark doesn't think they're close. The Beauxbatons guy, Mark has talked to him once— his name is Yukhei and he's really cute and polite. He hasn't seen Donghyuck interact with him at all.

Is it Na Jaemin, then? Is Donghyuck glaring at him, or something? Trying to hex him? Does he really dislike him this much? Is it because he's a Gryffindor, a Quidditch team captain and a Head Boy? Is it because he seems to be good at everything?

That reasoning doesn't make sense. Mark and Jeno are both prefects, good students and good at Quidditch— especially Jeno, he's probably the best chaser in school after Jaemin. Donghyuck likes them both, so why would he have a problem with Jaemin?  It suddenly occurs to Mark that Donghyuck could have seriously hurt Jaemin that day he knocked him off the broom. What if he did it on purpose? What if he's really trying to hex him now?

You're being paranoid, he tells himself. Donghyuck is a good guy.

Still, he ends up mostly paying attention to Jaemin, just to make sure he's fine. His worries prove to be unnecessary. Jaemin is quick and he has no trouble with the purely physical obstacles. He beats the swamp just as easily by sprinkling something on his shoes— it allows him to walk through the murky water without sinking in too deep and keeps the strange, leech-like swamp creatures away from him. Yukhei is not as lucky— he almost drowns in the swamp, pulled in by the creatures, until one of the teachers helps him out.

Mark is not sure how Jaemin overcomes the vine wall; he disappears in it for quite a long time, but eventually he safely emerges from it. He has a few scratches and he looks tired, but he seems fine. The final task is solving a puzzle, arranging the patterns on the ground until they match a clue the contestants must have obtained somewhere on the way— perhaps in the vine wall?

In the end Jaemin is first, the little Durmstrang girl is second. Yukhei gets no points for the first task. As soon as the scores are announced, Donghyuck jumps off his seat and runs down the tribune steps. Mark gapes at him, surprised, but then Hogwarts students start cheering loudly all around him and Mark joins them, clapping enthusiastically. He watches Jaemin smile brightly and wave at the audience, despite the fact that he's swaying on his legs— he must have gotten hurt after all, somewhere along the way. Soon fellow Gryffindors surround him, congratulating him. Mark wonders why his parents didn't come— he's not sure but he thinks Jaemin is from a wizarding family.

"That was really something, huh?"

He looks up to see Renjun standing over him, with a box of what looks like sugared butterfly wings in his hand. Mark barely keeps himself from scowling in disgust. Is that what the food stand was giving away? He'd rather just eat a hamburger.

"Yeah, Jaemin was amazing."

"Wasn't he?" Renjun beams. The audience is starting to leave and Mark moves along with the crowd, Renjun trailing right behind him. "He especially handled the swamp well. Wonder where he got the idea from? He really didn't have much time to prepare."

Mark frowns— suddenly he gets a feeling that he's forgetting something. He's not sure what it is. He looks at the crowd that's gathered around Jaemin. He spots Donghyuck not far from it— he doesn't try to come closer, he just stands there staring at Jaemin, a troubled expression on his face. _What the hell is his deal?,_ Mark thinks, perturbed.

"Guess he's really good at everything.”

"He's so good-looking too. I wonder who is going to be his Yule Ball date."

Mark sighs. Not the Yule Ball again. The aversion must show on his face because Renjun gives him an amused look. "Not fond of balls? It's going to be fun, you'll see."

"Easy for you to say," Mark pouts. "You already have a date."

Renjun gives him a confused look and Mark wonders— didn't Renjun already ask Jeno out? Or the other way around? Renjun doesn't get to say anything though, because at that moment Jeno runs up to them.

"Where were you two? Honestly what kind of friends are you, both of you ditched me and I ended up sitting between two Slytherins I don't know. I barely got out alive."

"Hey, Slytherins aren't all bad," Mark protests— he's so used to saying that it comes automatically to him, even though he knows Jeno has a few Slytherin friends too.

"No, I meant, they were both trying to flirt with me." Jeno makes a face. "It was awkward as hell."

Mark and Renjun both laugh at that. "Well, you're so handsome, it can't be helped," Renjun says. "Right, Mark?" Renjun gives him an intent look, his eyebrows raised. Jeno suddenly turns quiet, as if he's waiting to hear Mark's answer. But why? He knows that Mark considers him handsome, Mark is sure he's told him that before. Or has he?

"Uh... yeah, sure," he mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck. Jeno smiles faintly at that, like he's disappointed, and Mark worries it didn't sound convincing enough. "I mean, he's really, really handsome, like, the most handsome person I know," he blurts out and promptly turns red. God, that sounded awkward. Why is he so awkward?

Jeno beams at him and pats his shoulder approvingly. "Don't make me blush." He doesn't look flustered at all though, as opposed to Mark. "You're pretty good looking too, you know," he adds. It sounds like he's teasing, though, and it only makes Mark’s face turn even warmer. Thankfully he doesn't have time to embarrass himself further, because they reach the castle gates.

If Mark wasn't busy staring holes into the floor, maybe he'd see the knowing smile on Renjun’s face, or maybe he’d notice that Jeno’s cheeks turned a bit red as well.

 

*

 

The Hogsmeade weekend comes faster than Mark expected. The weekend before it, the Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff Quidditch match took place. Hufflepuff played well, but Ravenclaw still completely destroyed them. Renjun was especially brilliant; he caught the snitch before Hufflepuff's seeker even realized what was happening. But Mark found himself mostly paying attention to Jeno. He was proud of him— Jeno was a skilled player and he led the team like he was born to do it. Not to mention, he looked especially handsome in the heat of the game. When Renjun caught the snitch, Mark watched Jeno hug him with a smile. He firmly told himself he was happy for them.

The morning before the trip he recalls that he told Donghyuck they would hang out. He didn't especially say on the Hogsmeade weekend, but Donghyuck might assume that they’re going together as usual.  It seems like Jeno wants to go with just him though, and Mark already agreed. He should let Donghyuck know.

He approaches Donghyuck after the breakfast. "I need to talk to you for a second."

"Actually, I was just looking for you," Donghyuck interrupts before Mark manages to say anything more. "I'm not going to Hogsmeade but there's some stuff I need, could you buy it for me?"

Mark blinks at him, surprised. "You're not going? Why?"

Donghyuck shrugs, his eyes shifting towards the Gryffindor table. Mark also looks that way but he doesn't spot anything out of ordinary. He notices Jaemin, as usual surrounded by people, as usual smiling brightly. He wonders how constantly being in the center of attention doesn't tire Jaemin out. Maybe Donghyuck is right and the kid is a bit self-centered. Hard not to be, though, when you're the most popular person in school.  

"Got other plans," Donghyuck replies. Mark raises his eyebrows. So mysterious. Is Donghyuck planning some prank again? It actually hasn’t happened in a while, now that Mark thinks. In his fourth and fifth year Donghyuck was even worse than Peeves, but he’s toned down since the sixth year started. "I'll tell you later. So?"

"Uh, sure, I can buy whatever you want. Just make me a list or something?"

Donghyuck beams at him. "Already did." He pulls a piece of paper out of his bag and hands it to Mark. "One of these is a gift for you so you better act like you're surprised when you get it."

Mark laughs at that. "I'll try my best."

"Also I might be staying for the winter break," Donghyuck's eyes twinkle as he smiles at him, "so you better make some time for me." Donghyuck always goes home for Christmas; he comes from a big wizarding family, one that’s very attached to tradition. Mark was sure Donghyuck would go home despite the Yule Ball, so he didn't even ask him if he had a date. Is he staying because someone asked him to the ball? Donghyuck doesn't seem to be in the mood to explain anything now so Mark doesn't inquire, figuring it can wait.

"All my time is yours," he replies.

Donghyuck scrunches his nose up. "Don't be such a flirt," he chides jokingly. "And thanks again."

With that, he rushes to join a group of Slytherins heading to their afternoon classes. Mark examines the list— there's nothing strange on it, just sweets, some toys from Zonko's, typical gift stuff. For a moment he wonders which one of these is for him. Then he wonders what other plans Donghyuck has. He loves the Hogsmeade trips, so it must be something important. Donghyuck did say he was going to tell him later but still, Mark can't help but feel curious.

He’s putting the note into his back when Jeno approaches him, a smile on his face. "Ready to go?"

Mark nods. "Yeah, let's go."

 

*

 

Despite the crowd, they manage to take care of the shopping pretty quickly. Mark notices Jeno looking at a simple black scarf in an accessories shop, and he decides to get it for him, along with a book of violin sheet music and some sweets. Jeno smiles at him when he sees him pick the book, but he doesn't say anything. Mark wonders what Jeno got him— his gifts choices aren't that obvious. Apart from one, that is. Mark is sure the pretty silver pendant Jeno buys at the jewelry store— quite an expensive one, too— is for Renjun. He catches himself thinking that Renjun is lucky. Not because Mark would like to date Jeno specifically, not at all, just... someone as nice as caring at him would be nice.

But it's not like he has time for relationships right now, anyway.

"So, wanna go get a cup of coffee?" Jeno asks after they're done with shopping. Mark is about to remind Jeno that he doesn't drink coffee when Jeno continues. "I mean, no coffee for you, but they have a brilliant banana shake at Madame Paddifoot's.”

Madame Paddifoot's? Mark hesitates— it’s a well-known spot for couples. Of course, it's not that friends don't go there as well, but it’s usually in bigger groups. Jeno notices his hesitation and smiles. "Are you worried about drinking a shake in winter? Don't worry, I can keep you warm."

Mark gapes at him. How can Jeno just say stuff like that without feeling embarrassed? If he's like that with his friends, then what is he like around Renjun? Good that Renjun isn't the type to get flustered easily. If Mark was dating Jeno, he'd probably have a heart attack. Still, Jeno looks really cute in his red scarf, with snowflakes sticking to his hair, and it's hard to resist him when he's smiling like that.

"I'm not worried,” he protests, gently brushing the snow off Jeno’s hair. “I heard ice cream is healthier in winter. Because it’s less of a temperature change for your body, you know? Besides, nothing banana flavored can be bad for you." Why is he rambling so much? And his face feels all warm.

Jeno chuckles; Mark's not sure what's so amusing, but the fond gleam in Jeno's eyes makes his heart beat faster. "Then let's go."

 

*

 

The last time Mark was at Madame Paddifoot's was in his fourth year, on Valentine's Day. He went there for a date with Eunji. It didn't turn out well— it was their first and last date. Thankfully after a few weeks of awkwardness they were able to go back to being friends. Even so, Mark still shudders every time he remembers the tacky and frilly decoration and the golden cherubs hovering over each of the tables, throwing pink confetti over the guests.

Thankfully, this time the shop is decorated for Christmas and it looks much better; wreaths of holly hang on the walls, and there's a small Christmas tree sitting next to the counter, wrapped in twinkling lights. As they walk in, the scent of cinnamon and ginger hits them along with the warm air. Mark smiles, inhaling the smell; it reminds him just how much he likes Christmas. The prospect of the Yule Ball made him forget that it was always his favorite holiday.

The shake really is delicious, thick with a rich cream topping. They chose a table by the window, and as they chat Mark keeps looking through it at the softly falling snow. It’s pretty and it helps him to ignore the couples at the other tables. The jukebox is playing "Lonely Pup in a Christmas Shop", one of his favorite Christmas songs. Overall, it's really nice. He's glad Jeno took him here.

"Told you so. I know this place can be dreadful at times, especially around Valentine's Day," Jeno says. "But it's really nice during Christmas."

"It really is."

They talk about their classes and Quidditch, then about the Tri-Wizard tournament.

"By the way, have you talked to Donghyuck?" Jeno asks after they're done discussing their guesses about the next task. "I wonder how things are going for him and Jaemin."

Mark pauses. "Jaemin?"

"Na Jaemin?" Mark is baffled. Was there anything going on between Donghyuck and Jaemin? "Wait, did Donghyuck not tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Jeno furrows his brows. He chews on his lip for a moment, thoughtful, and Mark suddenly feels anxious. Donghyuck is one of his best friends. He thought they were really close, he thought Donghyuck was closer to him than to Jeno. The notion that Donghyuck was keeping something from him makes him sad and anxious. Did he mess up somehow? Did Donghyuck not trust him anymore?

"He's been helping Jaemin with his tasks," Jeno says finally. "You know, to make up for basically knocking him out for a week. I thought you knew."

"I see," Mark mumbles, trying— and failing— to keep his voice from shaking. "He didn't tell me a thing. Actually, he acted like... he hated him, or something."

Jeno huffs a laugh at that. "A classic case of denial. He likes him. A lot."

"Then... why didn't he tell me?"

"Maybe... he didn't want to bother you." Jeno gives him a concerned look. It doesn't make Mark feel any better. "You've been busy."

Mark has been busy, yes. That doesn't mean he wouldn't be there for Donghyuck if the other needed his help. Or is he giving off such an impression right now? That he cares about his studies more than about his friends? He never meant for that to happen. "Am I really such a bad friend?" he asks gloomily.

"You're not." Jeno reaches to place his hand over Mark's; the gesture startles Mark and makes him feel a little flustered. He doesn’t dislike it though. "Believe me. Just talk to him, okay?"

"Yeah," Mark mutters. Jeno withdraws his hand and Mark finds he misses the warmth of his touch. He's usually not big on physical affection, especially in public, but there's something about Jeno that makes him feel calmer, reassures him. "I will."

 

*

 

Even the sweets they buy at Honeydukes can't improve Mark's mood. Jeno seems to notice because he doesn't even ask if Mark would like to go meet the others at the Three Broomsticks.

"Wanna go back?" he asks instead, giving Mark’s shoulder a warm squeeze. Mark nods. He doesn't feel like interacting with people right now.

They don't talk much on the way back; it's completely uneventful, aside from Jeno slipping on the snow. Mark catches his arm before Jeno loses his balance, and Jeno laughs. The warm sound of his laughter lifts Mark's spirits up just a bit. He pretty much spoiled the trip for Jeno just because he's in a bad mood, but Jeno is still kind and caring, still eager to smile. He's too good to be true, Mark thinks.

That's why, when once they're on school grounds, Jeno grabs a chunk of snow and throws it at him, Mark decides to play along. He knows Jeno is trying to cheer him up and even though he doesn't exactly feel like playing around right now, he decides it won't hurt.

They end up running around like little kids, throwing snowballs at each other, until they're completely out of breath. Eventually Mark just lies down in the snow and stares up at the clear, pale blue sky. He feels better, a little lighter, his blood rushing, his lungs full of fresh air.

"We shouldn't sit in the snow," Jeno says, but he still sits down next to him. Mark looks at him, at his smiling eyes, flushed cheeks, tousled hair. His ears are all red and Mark wants to scold him for not taking a hat. Mark himself can be pretty forgetful, but he remembered to take his blue woolen beanie— a gift from Donghyuck. It matches his Ravenclaw scarf well.

Before he has time to feel sad again, Jeno leans over him, and brushes some snow off his head. He doesn't move away once he's finished, though. He just stares at Mark, an unreadable expression on his face. All of a sudden, Mark feels nervous. When Jeno looks at him like that, his body reacts in the strangest ways.

"You're so pretty, you know," Jeno says softly and Mark's heart jumps in his chest. What is Jeno even saying? It's not that Mark thinks he's ugly, but... pretty? He's not pretty. Girls are pretty, and maybe Renjun is pretty, but if that's Jeno's type, then Mark is definitely not it.

All these thoughts fly through his head but he's unable to say anything, and he just swallows nervously as Jeno leans down slowly. He's suddenly close, so close Mark can feel his breath on his face, and— he panics and pushes Jeno away. He gets up quickly, even though his legs are shaking. What was Jeno doing, what was that supposed to mean? Doesn't he like Renjun?

Jeno looks a little startled, but then his expression turns carefully neutral; he gets up as well, then picks up their bags and hands Mark’s bag to him. Mark accepts it without a word. He's still angry, but he's never been good at expressing negative feelings. He hates arguments. But right now, he might be too hurt to care about that.

"Do you think it's funny?" he asks, hating how weak his voice sounds. "When you do stuff like— that." He waves his hand in no particular direction. "Are you practicing on me, or something? Because it's not fair, man. To make me feel like that when— when I know you like someone else."

Jeno stares at him, eyes wide. "Mark, slow down— what do you mean?"

Mark shakes his head. "Just... stop doing that. Please." He doesn't wait for an answer; he turns around and starts walking towards the castle. He half expects Jeno to run after him, but he doesn't. Mark doesn't actually want him to, anyway. He feels like a little kid; all he wants to do is to crawl into his bed and curl up under the covers. He wishes he could talk to his mom. Fuck magic and its influence on electronic devices. His parents are muggles, he can't just floo them.

He sniffs, feeling his eyes sting, his throat turning tight. Great. Donghyuck doesn't trust him anymore, and now things between him and Jeno are going to be all weird. Maybe everyone was right. He isn't handling the tight schedule and the stress all that well. He's a fucking mess. And at this moment, the mere idea of studying makes him feel sick— but is there anything else he’s good at?

 

*

 

"Dude," Donghyuck sighs. "You really screwed up."

They're sitting on a couch in the Slytherin common room. Mark only came here to give Donghyuck the things he bought for him, but Donghyuck immediately noticed something was off with him, and he refused to let him leave. He sat Mark on the sofa and made him talk. In a way, Mark feels grateful— it means that Donghyuck still cares about him. And right now, Mark needs to feel cared for.

Still, he doesn't know why Donghyuck thinks it's him who screwed up.

"Me? He was the one who— who played with my feelings."

Donghyuck pinches the bridge of his nose. "Merlin's beard, you're so dramatic. Just think about it. Do you really think Jeno would do something like that? You've known him for a while."

Mark pauses, chewing on his lip. He knows it's not like Jeno. But sometimes people do things that aren't much like them. Sometimes they change. And sometimes you realize you never really knew them well. Still... it's Jeno. Normally Mark would trust him with his life.

"I guess he wouldn’t."

Donghyuck sighs, turning a page in the heavy book resting in his lap. Mark has been glancing at it without really registering what's in it, but the page Donghyuck is on now has a big, moving picture of a dragon. A book on dragons, then.

"Has it occurred to you that maybe he's honest? Maybe he just likes you?"

Mark frowns. That doesn't make any sense. "But Jeno likes Renjun, I'm sure of it."

"Did Jeno tell you that? Or Renjun?"

“Well, neither of them, but—"

"Exactly." Donghyuck huffs. "Listen, I know the stress is getting to you, but if you stop freaking out for a moment and just think about it, you'll realize your logic doesn't make much sense. Jeno has always been an honest person. You have no concrete proof that he likes Renjun. He's been flirting with you. The conclusion is obvious. He likes you." Donghyuck looks up to glare at him. "Now go, make up and make out. You can thank me later."

Make out? Mark feels the blood racing right up to his face at that. "I never said I liked Jeno."

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. "Oh, I'm sure you don't. That’s why you’re so upset about the possibility of him liking Renjun."

"I just—" Mark wants to protest, but then he falls quiet. He sighs, rubbing his face. "Guess I didn't want to admit it to myself. I thought I didn't stand a chance."

He feels Donghyuck's hand on his shoulder. When Mark looks at him, his expression is soft, eyes warm. He really appreciates that about Donghyuck— he can tease you mercilessly but he knows when to stop. "You don't give yourself enough credit. You're pretty popular, you know?"

Mark laughs at that. "Yeah, look at all the people lining up to ask me to the Yule Ball."

"Nobody asked you?" Donghyuck withdraws his hand and clears his throat. "I think I may know why. I only found out recently— people seem to think we're going together."

"Wait, what?"

"Well." Donghyuck grins, but Mark notices that he’s blushing. "Friends are not true best friends until people think they're gay for each other, right?" He chuckles. "Don't worry, though. Jeno knows we're not going together."

Mark just stares at Donghyuck for a moment, stunned. He's a bit embarrassed by the news, too, but more than that, he's happy, because Donghyuck just called them 'best friends'. So he still considers Mark his best friend, even though, for some reason, he decided not to tell him about Jaemin. He's immensely relieved. He decides he can trust Donghyuck and wait. But there's something else that piques his curiosity.

"But wait, who are you going with?"

If Donghyuck was blushing before, he's as red as a tomato now. "It's. Uh. Na Jaemin."

"Wait, what? _The_ Na Jaemin?"

"Yeah." Donghyuck raises his eyebrows at him, though his eyes are still shining with embarrassment. "What, you think someone as charming as me can't woo the most popular person in school?"

"But— how? Why?"

"Well... we see each other often these days. I'm helping him out with the tasks a little." Donghyuck shrugs. "And recently... we had a talk. And uh, he was crying, so I was trying to cheer him up. And then I just asked him if he'd like to go with me."

Mark stares at him. That's almost too much to process. When Jeno said Donghyuck liked Jaemin, Mark had no idea he meant it that way.

"And he agreed?" Mark asks, still disbelieving. Donghyuck narrows his eyes at him.

"What's so surprising about it?"

"No, it's just... I thought he was already going with someone, I mean, he's so popular and all... Also, I thought you hated him."

Donghyuck shakes his head. "It's kind of complicated," he says softly. "And despite what you might think, he was lonely." There's a look in his eyes that Mark can only describe as a mix of protective and fond. He really seems to like Jaemin a lot.

"Well then… maybe you can introduce him to us."

Donghyuck beams at him. "Sure will! I actually wanted to tell you about it earlier, but you seemed kinda busy."

Mark flinches inwardly. So his suspicions were accurate. He really was being a shitty friend.

"Hey, I'm never too busy to listen to you, okay?" he mumbles, nudging Donghyuck's arm. Donghyuck snorts at him.

"Don't get all mushy on me. And actually stop distracting me, I need to go through a mountain of books."

"Oh." Mark smiles teasingly. "So you're too busy for me now."

"Hey, I just listened to your sad love story. Besides, you should go and talk to Jeno, right?"

Mark nods. Donghyuck is right. He was sad and stressed, he wasn't thinking straight and he judged Jeno basing on his own dumb assumptions. He overreacted— just like he did about Donghyuck. He definitely owes Jeno an apology.

 

*

 

The Ravenclaw common room is already quite crowded. No wonder, since it's getting late; it's already dark outside, and freezing cold.  Here it's cozy though, with fire crackling in the fireplace, and walls covered in twinkling Christmas decorations. Most people are either reading or chatting in hushed voices, so it's not too noisy, which is typical of the Ravenclaw common room. Mark enters, carefully avoiding the spots where mistletoe is hanging from the ceiling. This morning before breakfast Hyein and Ningning, two fifth year students, got caught under one to everyone's amusement. Ningning was embarrassed but Hyein looked suspiciously happy to peck her on the lips. The whole thing was endearing, but still, Mark doesn't want to kiss anyone with the whole common room cheering. He wonders who came up with the idea to hang mistletoe, anyway. It was such a Gryffindor thing to do.

Almost immediately, he spots Jeno; he’s curled up in one of the armchairs by the fireplace, his head rested against the back of the armchair, his cat, Bongshik, sleeping in his lap. He's motionless, his eyes closed, breathing steadily through his parted lips. Mark pauses, wondering if he should wake him. He notices Renjun sitting in the other armchair, a book in his lap. Renjun senses him staring and looks up at him, giving him a small smile. He presses his index finger to his lips; Mark nods, understanding.

He walks over to the armchair and crouches in front of it. He gently pets Bongshik— the cat meows softly, startled awake, but then she relaxes and starts purring as Mark scratches her behind the ears. He watches her for a moment, smiling, and then he looks up at Jeno's face. He looks peaceful, his features relaxed. Mark stares at the arch of his eyebrows, his nose, his lips. His long eyelashes, resting on his cheeks. It's not fair, he thinks, that Jeno has the prettiest eyelashes he's ever seen. He finds himself wishing he could kiss them— and his nose, his cheeks, his lips. He flushes at the thought. He really shouldn't think that way about one of his best friends.

But what if Donghyuck is right? What if Jeno really does like him? Would Mark be ready to go out with him?

He slowly stands up; Renjun is looking at him again, and when Mark meets his eyes, Renjun cocks an eyebrow at him, a playful smile on his face. Mark can tell just what he means by that, and he flushes, shaking his head, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Renjun gives a soft snort, which clearly means he doesn't buy it, and returns to his book. Despite the embarrassment, Mark can’t help but smile. All of a sudden, he finds himself wanting to get closer to Renjun. He seems like he'd be a good friend.

Not wanting to wake Jeno up, he heads towards the dormitory stairs. If he's lucky, the room is still empty and he'll be able to play the guitar for a bit. If he's not lucky... well, he should probably start working on his DADA essay anyway. He decides he can talk to Jeno tomorrow. At least that way, he has some more time to think things through.

 

*

 

The next morning, Mark realizes he forgot to do his Charms homework, and he decides to skip breakfast to take care of it. It has absolutely nothing to do with him being nervous about facing Jeno. Eunji is a good friend and she brings him a sandwich to the first class, which he manages to swallow before the Potions start, even though he's actually not that hungry. Donghyuck and Eunji have both been scolding him for not eating regularly and losing weight, so he eats it mostly to humor Eunji. Also he figures he'll need the energy.

He's so distracted during class that his mopsus potion overflows and the Potions teacher scolds him. Eunji, predictably, can't resist teasing him about it.

"Why so nervous? Have you finally decided to ask someone to the Yule Ball?" she inquires with a grin as they're moving to the Charms classroom. Mark scowls at her. Where did she get to be so perceptive?

"Who are you going with anyway?" he asks evasively.

"Oh, are you asking me to go with you?"

"No!" Mark protests, maybe a bit too fiercely— but he still remembers their extremely awkward date back in fourth year. "I'm just curious."

"Well." Eunji giggles. "It's Yukhei."

Wow, Mark thinks. It seems like all his friends are the popular kids, the champions' dates, except for him. Not that Mark cares about popularity. He’d rather go with someone he’s comfortable with.

Needless to say, he doesn't expect to see Jeno waiting him by the Charms classroom door. He freezes in the entrance, staring at him stupidly. Jeno is not smiling, and he doesn't say hello— that only makes Mark even more nervous. Is he upset? He has the right to be upset, but Jeno is usually so calm and composed, Mark doesn't know what to expect. Jeno is a bit like him, in a way that he tends to keep negative emotions to himself. He has seen Jeno get really angry only once and it wasn't pretty. The Gryffindor students who were picking on a Slytherin third year ended up not being able to sit properly for a month due to a nasty hex Jeno threw at them. And while he doubts Jeno would hex him... what if he punches him or something?

"Uh— hi," Mark stutters, and it's all he manages to say before Jeno takes a step forward, grabs him by the collar and— presses his lips to Mark's.

If Mark was surprised before, he's flabbergasted now. The plus side of things is that he's too shocked to get properly embarrassed, and then instinct takes over and he moves closer to Jeno, returning the kiss. No sounds reach him aside from his pulse thrumming in his ears and all he can feel is Jeno's lips moving against his. It only lasts a few seconds, but it feels so good, Mark almost wishes for Jeno to never pull away. Almost, because once the initial rush dies down, he hears the sounds of people whistling and clapping coming from the classroom.

 _Oh my God_ , he thinks. _We just kissed in front of the whole class._

"Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" Jeno asks, clasping Mark’s hands and holding them tightly, his eyes twinkling. Mark's heart skips a beat. Or five. It's a miracle he doesn't faint on the spot.

"R-really?" he asks dumbly; he can’t help it, he's still in shock.

"Yes, really. I'm not going with Renjun, by the way. And I'm definitely not playing with your feelings."

Mark bites his lip. "Actually, about that—"

"Just answer me?" Jeno presses, giving his hands a squeeze. Mark stares at him for a moment— he still can't quite believe this is really happening— and then he nods.

"Of course I will," he replies softly. "I actually wanted to ask you too. And uh, I'm sorry for—"

He doesn't get to finish because Jeno is kissing him again. He fully realizes that his classmates are going to tease him forever, but, to his surprise, he finds he doesn't care. Right now, he's too fucking happy to be bothered by what people think of him.

 

*

 

Mark is unable to fall asleep on the Christmas Eve night. He's tossing and turning in his bed, his mind coming up with very creative ideas of what can go wrong during the Yule Ball. He's excited, yes, but more than that, he's nervous. Logically he knows it doesn't matter— even if he trips during the dance, stumbles into the table and falls face-first into a huge cream cake, Jeno won't break up with him. He knows once he's there, he probably won't even remember his thoughts from the night before. Yet, no matter what, he can't fall asleep.

He wonders if Donghyuck is nervous. The champions and their partners are obliged to dance, as the first dance of the ball belongs to them. Is Jaemin nervous? Even before the first tournament task, Jaemin seemed completely calm. But Mark thinks he'd rather go through that obstacle course and fight dragons than open the first dance of the ball.

He tries to think about Jeno instead. It's been a few days since they got together and so far it's been so nice. Surprisingly... normal, too. They don't do anything out of the ordinary, except for those moments when Jeno holds Mark's hand under the great hall table and Mark's heart does weird things in his chest. And there are kisses, too, but they don't happen that often since neither of them likes the idea of doing it in public. It's funny that their first kiss was in front of so many people. They never had a chance to keep their relationship in secret— the next day, the whole school knew. It's not so bad, though. In a way, it makes Mark happy that everyone knows he is Jeno's and Jeno is his.

"You're so fucking cheesy," Donghyuck told him when Mark shared his thoughts with him. Mark reminded him that he knew what gift Donghyuck got Jaemin, and really, who was the cheesy one?

Mark smiles, hugging his pillow. He finally gets to rest during the winter break so he's much less stressed, Jeno is the best boyfriend anyone could ask for, and things are going good with his friends, too. Now if he only can pass NEWTs...

And survive the Yule Ball.

Before he manages to start coming up with more dark scenarios for the nearest future, the bed curtains suddenly part, and Jeno's head pokes through. Mark gapes at him, stunned— Jeno motions for him to stay quiet, then casts a silencing spell. 

"What are you doing here?" Mark asks incredulously as Jeno crawls up the bed and sits next to him. He's wearing a plain t-shirt and boxers, and his hair is messy, but he still looks gorgeous. Mark thinks it's not fair.

"I figured you wouldn't be able to sleep," Jeno replies. His voice is thick with sleep, so it seems he actually did sleep a bit before deciding to sneak into Mark's bed. "I waited until it was late enough for everyone else to be asleep."

"You mean you slept," Mark points out, reaching to pat Jeno's messy hair. Jeno smiles.

"A little," he admits. "Let me guess, you're nervous about the dance?"

Mark pouts. "I'm not. Not really. I know nothing bad will happen, it's just that my imagination seems to have other ideas."

Jeno chuckles at that. "Tell your imagination that I’m a great dancer. So you're in good hands."

"Hey, I’m not that bad either. It's just—" Mark pauses, frowning. He doesn't know what it is. He has little confidence in himself and tends to get anxious for the dumbest reasons, but it usually goes away once he's actually doing the thing. Before, though... his mind can be cruel to him.

"Should I distract you?" Jeno asks, that familiar gleam in his eyes. Mark doesn't get to reply, because the next second Jeno is already leaning down to kiss him. He kisses Mark softly, briefly, then bites his bottom lip and pulls it gently into his mouth. It feels hot and tingly. Mark sighs, bringing his arms up to draw Jeno closer, his eyes falling shut. He keeps wondering how many people Jeno kissed before him because he seems just too good at this. Or maybe it feels so good because Mark likes him so much.

Soon Jeno breaks the kiss and instead nuzzles his neck, under his jaw, and inhales briefly. "You smell really nice."

Mark is not sure if it's the words or Jeno's warm breath that makes him shiver. Jeno nudges his chin up with his mouth to expose his throat, and litters kisses across the skin there, then he takes Mark's earlobe between his lips, tugging gently, making him gasp. It feels strange, but not in a bad way. Then Mark feels Jeno slip his hand under his t-shirt; his fingers are warm as they slide up his side. Mark squirms and then giggles; that makes Jeno pull away to look at him with a questioning smile.

"Are you ticklish?"

"Sorry," Mark mumbles, flustered. "But yeah, I'm really ticklish." That, and he's nervous again, which makes his senses more alert. He's not sure about what this time; it's Jeno and he always feels safe with him. But it’s also the first time they're alone like this since they started dating.

Jeno hums, tilting his head. "Good to know."

"Hey, don't you dare use it against me," Mark protests weakly. Jeno just smiles and leans down for another kiss. Mark puts his palm on Jeno's chest, and he's surprised by how fast his heart is beating. Is he nervous too? It doesn't seem like it to Mark. Then again, Jeno always seems calm, even before important Quidditch matches, but he surely gets anxious too. Everyone does.

Somehow, that knowledge helps Mark relax a little. He wants to kiss and touch Jeno too— kissing definitely much better than just lying there, letting his pessimistic imagination get the better of him. Besides, it's hard to forget that Jeno is here with him when Jeno’s lips are on his— and with Jeno even terrifying social events like the Yule Ball seem almost like something he can look forward to.

For now, Mark allows himself to be optimistic about the future.

 

 

 

 [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/kittyten) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/catpawprints) 

**Author's Note:**

> if i remember correctly quidditch matches are cancelled during the tournament but let's just say nowadays they're not. oh and only 7th year students could become champions but let's say that changed and 6th year students can do it as well.
> 
> i only read through this once and it's 3am so i'm sorry for any mistakes. also would anyone be interested in reading more about haechan and jaemin in this verse?
> 
> i hope you liked the fic, thank you for reading!


End file.
